The Big Mistake
by razzberry96
Summary: What if I told you, that Timmy Turner had a sister. What if i also told you that he was the reason you dont see her in any of the episodes. Timmy made a big mistake and it cost him a loved one. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this story was really fun to create and I just hope I nail Cosmo's personality because I didn't want to make him too dumb or less dumb than usual lol! Okay so enjoy and if you have the time to please leave me a review. Okay!**

Ten-year-old Timmy Turner sat on his pink bean bag chair playing video games with his two best friends, Chester and A.J. Timmy was in the lead with the most points in the new Crimson Chin video game he got from his parents last week. Cosmo and Wanda watched from their fishbowl. Chester tried distracting Timmy by trying to grab his remote, but that only made Chester die and lose all of his points. A.J on the other hand found a glitch in the game and dare not let Timmy see it. A.J used the glitch to his advantage and was now in the lead causing Timmy to start an argument.

"Hey, you cheated!"

A.J was taken aback, "I so did not!"

"Did to!" Timmy ventured. Chester stood up and put his hands on his friend's shoulders trying to calm them down. But when the boys shoved his hands away, Chester decided to sit back down and listen to the fight.

From the fishbowl, Wanda could see and hear everything. "Uh-oh," She said. "Timmy and A.J are having their annual daily fight." Cosmo, who wasn't paying attention to anything, just smiled at his wife. Wanda rolled her eyes and continued to watch the fight. "We better do something quick, before things get dirty." Wanda said as she witnessed Timmy's hands turning into fists.

"Oohh Oohh," Cosmo said swimming happily, "I know what to do!" Cosmo pulled out his wand and before Wanda could stop him, Timmy's room was covered in ice. Chester and A.J were frozen in place. Timmy was unaware of what just happened and was still yelling,

"And other thing, I-"he stopped when he noticed A.J's face was frozen. Cosmo and Wanda popped out of their fishbowl and floated over Timmy. Wanda looked around the frozen room.

"Not what I had in mind, but at least it's quiet." Wanda said as she gave Cosmo the stink eye.

Timmy looked up and smiled, "Thanks Cosmo. I was starting to run out of things to say."

"No problem, Timmy!" Cosmo gave him a thumbs up.

"I wish Chester and A.J were sitting back on the bean bags, forgetting about the argument." Timmy wished. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and granted their godchild's wish. Chester, A.J and Timmy were sitting back on their bean bags and continued playing their game.

A little after seven 'O'clock, Chester and A.J both recvied phone calls from their parents calling them to come home. The boys got up and started for the door when Timmy ran passed them and blocked their path.

"You guys are leaving? Already? But it's only nine!" Timmy said.

"Sorry dude, "Chester apologized, "But pop and I are going to visit my cousins down in Tennessee and we need in early start if we're going to beat traffic."

"A.J, can't you stay?" Timmy pleaded.

"Sorry Timmy, but my sister is coming home from college. Were taking her to Escalator Land tomorrow." A.J answered. And with that Chester and A.J, moved Timmy's hands from the door and walked out.

The young boy flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm so bored!" He yelled out. "It sucks being the only child."

Cosmo started to laugh, "Well Timmy, you weren't-"Wanda quickly covered his mouth with a zipper and laughed nervously.

"Why don't you go and ask your parents about having another baby, sport?"

Timmy bolted up with a smile wide on his face," Hey, that's a great idea, Wanda!" Timmy jumped off his bed and ran out of the room.

As he walked down the hallway, Timmy looked at the pictures of him on the walls. Each photo up was a picture of Timmy all alone. There was Timmy at the park eating an ice cream, alone. Then there was him at beach building a sandcastle, by himself. But that was going to change. Soon the walls would be covered with him and his new little brother or sister.

Timmy was hoping for a brother, that way he could play video games with or play baseball with and maybe even eat a bug. If Timmy had a sister, he'd probably have to play dress up or have tea party and he was not up for that.

Timmy slid down the banister and walked into the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner and his dad was reading the newspaper. His parents didn't notice him until the young boy sat at the table and cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad," Timmy started, "I want a baby brother."

His father spit out his coffee all over Timmy and coughed up some more. His mother only started to giggle. Timmy didn't see what was so funny about the idea of having another kid.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, son." His mother said. She didn't want to tell Timmy that the small 'factory' inside of her wasn't working anymore.

"And besides, were too busy with work to raise another child." His father added.

Timmy stood up, "But I'll take care of him. I promise I'll feed him, bathe him, and give him walks!"

His mother shook her head, "Sorry Timmy, the answer is no." Timmy lowered his eyes and walked up the stairs. He was about to answer the door when he heard Wanda whispering to Cosmo,

"You know were not allowed to talk about that, Cosmo."

"Talk about what?"

The fairies quickly turned around and gasped when they saw Timmy standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." They said smiling.

"Oh, you two know something. Something important!" Timmy said sternly as he closed the door.

"Were not hiding anything involving you, that for sure." Cosmo laughed. Wanda zipped Cosmo's mouth and flew over to Timmy's game station and turned it on,

"Why don't we play some video games?"

Timmy crossed his arms, "I wish you'd tell me!"

Wanda closed her mouth but her godchild had made a wish and she needed to grant it. No matter how big the secret was. Cosmo unzipped his mouth and flew in front of Timmy.

"You had a sister!"

"What!" Timmy yelled. "Where is she? How come there aren't any pictures of her on the wall and why don't my parents talk about her?" Wanda had no choice but to tell the whole story to Timmy. She guided to Timmy over to his bed and sat him down,

"Actually Timmy, she wasn't just your sister. She was your twin."

Timmy's eyes widened in disbelief, "I had a twin? B-but what happened to her?"

Cosmo shot his hand up in the air shouting, "Oh, Oh I know! You made her disappear!"

"What?" Timmy looked up to Wanda, not believing a word Cosmo had said, but Wanda only shook her head in agreement.

"Tell me everything, Wanda." Timmy begged," Please." Wanda lifted her wand; a magical portal was poofed in front of Timmy. Cosmo wished up popcorn and a soda,

"Oohh, a movie." He offered some to Timmy, but he was too focused on the screen.

"Your sister's name is Tammy," Wanda began as a picture of a young girl with short brown hair appeared on the screen. She looked like a female version of Timmy, except she didn't have the buck teeth. She wore a light lavender T-shirt with white pants. On her head, she wore a headband. Timmy walked up to the portal and stared at her eyes. They were the same as his, blue.

"She- she looks like me." Timmy whispered.

"Well," Cosmo said, "She is your twin."

The picture changed to a scene at a carnival. Both twins shared a funnel cake and Cosmo and Wanda were shaped like balloons. Each in the hands of the twins. "You two were inseparable." Wanda continued, "Tammy had your back and you had hers." The portal changed to a picture of Tammy helping Timmy study for a test, and then changed to a picture of Timmy helping Tammy play a video game.

"No way," Timmy breathed, "She played video games?"

"Oh yeah," Wanda said, "In fact, you two came in first place in the Dimmesdale Game-Off."

"What game off? I don't remember any game off." Timmy protested.

"I'm getting to that." Wanda said. The portal started moving and became a video, "One day, your parents left to work and left Vicky to babysit. You and Tammy were miserable-"

Cosmo's head popped up in front of the portal, "This is where we come in!" Timmy pushed his head out of the way and continued to watch.

"Anyways," Wanda continued, "You two were playing hide and seek, when you discovered the fishbowl…"

**Video Play-Back**

"Hey Tam, come out of hiding and check this out." Timmy called out. When the young girl didn't show up, Timmy called again. "Tammy, come out or I'll-"He noticed her Chip Skylark poster above her bed and smirked, "Or I'll rip your poster."

Tammy Turner crawled out from under Timmy's bed and huffed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Come here." He called over as he started at the fishbowl, "Since when did we get goldfish?"

Tammy shrugged, "Maybe mom and dad got them for us."

Suddenly, a color of purple lightning shot up and out of the fishbowl. The twins back away and shielded their eyes as two magical creatures floated in midair. One had green hair and wore a white shirt with a tie; the other had pink swirly hair and wore a yellow shirt.

"I'm Cosmo!" The green haired fairy said.

"And I'm Wanda!" The pink haired on said.

"And were," They said together, "Your fairy godparents!" Fireworks and lights came out of nowhere and excited the twins.

"No way!" The twins yelled.

**Video Play-Back end**

The portal vanished with a whisk of Wanda's wand. Timmy's eyes couldn't believe what they just saw. He didn't remember any of that happening, and they were his fairies!

"So, Tammy was there when I got you guys?" Timmy asked.

"Of course," Wanda answered, "Only married fairies are assigned to Twins."

"That makes sense." Timmy said. "But I still don't understand why Tammy isn't here. And why can't I remember her or my parents either? I mean I know there idiots, but I doubt they'll forget that they had a daughter."

"That's because it's your fault." Cosmo said.

"How!" Timmy yelled getting angry.

"Well Timmy, "Wanda said sadly, "You wished that she was never born."

**And that's chapter 1! How did I do? Please let me know by leaving a review for me. Let me know what your favorite part is and tell me whatever's on your mind. Okay, I'll start working on chapter 2 as soon as possible! Alright Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy continued to stare at Wanda and Cosmo. The two fairies stared at the young boy with sad eyes for they knew this day would come, they just didn't expect it this way. Wanda finally broke the silence with the clearing of her throat. She flew in front of Timmy and poofed up a chair for him to sit on.

" how... Why?" Timmy asked quietly.

" I'm sorry, Timmy. We didn't want you to find out like this." She said.

" but... But why Wanda? Why would I wish my sister to not exist?"

Cosmo proofed up more popcorn and happily yelled,

"More movie time! This is where Timmy messed up! I give this movie two thumbs up!"

" Cosmo, hush." Wanda snapped. The pink haired fairy pointed her wand to the magic portal and continued on with the story. The picture fizzled a bit, but then began clear so that there was a picture of Timmy and Tammy sitting on the couch watching T.V. Cosmo and Wanda were in their fish form watching along with the twins.

Timmy's eyes were once again glued to the screen as he paid close attention to the young girl who looked exactly like him...

**FLASHBACK**

Tammy Turner yoinked the remote away from Timmy and changed the channel from Monster Madness to the new Chip Skylark concert. Tammy jumped off the couch and sat flat on the floor on her stomach to get a better look. Timmy rolled his eyes and groaned,

" ugh, come on Tams, you don't really like this guy do you?"

" shhh, my future hubby is on." Tammy said as she swayed her feet back and forth.

Timmy grabbed the fishbowl and whispered to his fairies. Cosmo and Wanda lifted their fins, the Chip Skylark concert changed into Monster Madness. Tammy glanced at Timmy who sprawled out on the couch.

" Timmy!"

" ha ha, sorry sis. But I'm the oldest."

Tammy stood up at charged towards her brother. Timmy opened up his arms and hugged Tammy. Both of the Turner Twins wrestled on the floor, each one pounding on each other. Timmy bit on his sisters leg, while she pulled on his hair.

Cosmo and Wanda watched as their god kids beat each other up, waiting for a wish to be made. But when neither child said a word, Wanda proofed the twins and themselves up in their room. The twins didn't realize the change of scenery and continued their fight. Wanda huffed and proofed the two apart. Tammy ended up on her bed, and Timmy on his.

" Wanda, why did you that? I was winning." Timmy said out of breath.

" both of you stop it right now!" Wanda yelled.

" nag, nag, nag." Cosmo repeated over and over until Wanda began to choke him.

Timmy eyed his sister from his bed, tempting her to come at him again. Timmy and Tammy were fighters, usually having their daily wars with one another. It was usually up to Wanda to pull them apart since Cosmo poofed himself up a huge hotdog with extra onions and cheered the twins on. When it came to Vicky coming over to babysit, the twins had each other's backs, taking care of one another in case Vicky tried to kill them.

Wanda fixed her pink swirl and then began her daily lecture, which the twins pretended to be listening to but actually made silly faces to each other when Wanda wasn't looking. Cosmo always joined in on the fun with his big puppy dogs eyes that he poofed up and then looked at the twins.

Timmy crossed his eyes at Tammy while she stuck her tongue out.

The face making went on for about an hour, which was perfectly enough time for the twins to make up and Wanda to finish up her lecture.

"... So you see kids, that is why you need to respect each other. Because you two are going to need each other in the future." Wanda finished. She looked around the room, proud of what she just said. Only to find the twins sitting in front of the TV, playing video games.

**Flashback interrupted**

" man, you gave some long lectures." Timmy pointed out.

Cosmo laughed out loud, " ohhh you don't know the half of it!"

Wanda huffed, " can we move on?"

**Flashback continues**

Wanda floated next to Cosmo and crossed her arms, " you see? That is how you get brothers and sisters to get along."

Cosmo turned to look at her, " I'm sorry sweetie, were you saying something?"

Wanda just sighed and then started to file her nails while she watched her god kids play. The twins continued their play for another twenty minutes, until their parents called out their names. Their voices did not sound friendly.

Timmy paused the game and then looked at his sister, "what did we do?"

" I don't know. Did they find out about the tree house?" Tammy whispered.

" Tammy! Timmy!" Their mom and dad called out once  
more.

"That did no sound good. You two better go downstairs." Wanda warned them.

" I'm scared." Tammy said as she got closer to Timmy. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door,

" c'mon, let's just get this over with." Timmy said.

The twins cautiously walked out if their room and down the stairs where they saw their parents waiting for them buy the couch. Their mother had her hands on her hips, their father with his hands across his chest. Timmy led his sister to the couch and sat by her, putting his hand over shoulder. They looked at each other, nodded, and then began their apologizes.

" we're so sorry mom and dad! We didn't mean burn down our tree house." They begged together.

The twins parents looked confusingly at each other and then shrugged,

" what are you two talking about?" Their mother asked.

Tammy looked at Timmy, " uh what are you two talking about?"

" well," Their father began, " we were talking about your grades."

" oh." The twins said sadly. Timmy and Tammy received F's ever single test they had. Mr. Crocker never gave them a chance to have extra credit or help them to study. But this year, Tammy had been studying extra hard to approve her grades. Timmy on the other hand improved his video game scores.

" and how great Tammy's report card is!" Their mom cheered. She held out a piece of paper containing all A's. Tammy's eyes widened as she took a long hard glance at her report card, not believing it was her's. Timmy high-fived her,

" way to go Tams!"

" we are so proud of you, Tammy!"

" what about me? What about my report card, mom and dad?" Timmy asked.

Suddenly, their parents smiled turned to frowns as they turned their attention to their son. Timmy felt small under their stares. Their father took out a paper from his pocket and gave it to Timmy. The young boy looked down at his paper and sighed. Tammy took a look over her brothers shoulders,

" ohhh, you're in trouble." She whispered in his ear.

" shut up." He snapped. " it's not that bad."

" you got all F's."

Timmy looked at his paper again and sighed, yup all F's. Whoops.

" we are so disappointed in you, son." Their father said.

" I'm sorry." Timmy lowered his head. Tammy comforted her brother.

" we should celebrate!" Their mother said.

Tammy, already forgetting about her brothers sadness, lifter herself of the couch excited,

" we should!"

" ohhh let's go bowling!" Their father exclaimed.

" but... It's a school night." Tammy protested.

" smart kids, don't need to sleep at 8:30, honey." Their mother countered with a smile.

Tammy liked the sound of that, " hey, I'm a smart kid!" Tammy, along with her parents ran out the door and into the car. Timmy waited for ten seconds sitting on the couch, waiting to see if either of his family members, maybe Tammy would remember that they left without him. But as the seconds turned to minutes, Timmy jumped off the couch and yelled in anger.

" they left without me!"

Cosmo and Wanda poofed in front of Timmy. Cosmo looked outside and into the driveway,

" yup, they left!"

" Cosmo, hush!" Wanda said, " oh it's okay Timmy. I'm sure that by tomorrow Tammy will be next to you playing video games and your parents will give you both equal attention."

Days turned to weeks as Tammy was showered with more gifts and more late nights with going to the beach, the movies, amusement parks, even a chip skylark concert. Timmy was left alone to battle Vicky all by himself. Cosmo and Wanda even went with Tammy herself to the mini vacations. After Vicky had final taken her nap on the couch, Timmy waited by his window staring down at the empty driveway. He turned around and walked up to his sisters side if the room where he sat on her bed and grabbed the small photo frame by her bed side. The picture frame held a photo of the twins, smiling and holding up a trophy from the video game tournament. Timmy's eyes moved from his own eyes to his sisters, wondering how she could have forgotten about him.

" how could you do this to me?" He said to the photo as if it could actually hear him. " I'm your brother, and yet you threw me on the curb like I'm garbage. You took our parents away from me. You even took our godparents! They are our godparents! Not just yours!"

Suddenly the door opened, and Tammy walked in smiling with her face painted as a flower. In her hands she held a pink cotton candy, a snow cone, a pinwheel, and three stuffed animals. She walked up to Timmy and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Cosmo and Wanda followed her in also holding on to cotton candy.

" whew that carnival was fun!" Cosmo said as he took a big bite of his dessert. Timmy turned his hands into fists as he watched Tammy hop around the room eating her snow cone and hugging her animals. Wanda noticed Timmy turning angry, so she calmed Tammy down from her sugar rush and flew over to Timmy.

" are you okay, sport?"

Timmy lost control and snapped, " Am I okay? Of course I'm not okay! And it's because of you!" He pointed to Tammy.

" how is if my fault?" Tammy asked.

" you get one great report card, and suddenly you're the princess! The golden child! And what about me? Oh well who cares about dumb old Timmy Turner!"

" I care about you, Timmy."

" oh, you care about me where were you for the last three weeks? Hanging out with our parents! Our godparents!"Timmy yelled.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Tammy stayed quiet, listening to Timmy argue his point. Tammy felt really bad, she had been consumed by her parents attention and gifts. Nothing separated the two. Nothing! But then a report card comes in and that ruined their relationship. Tammy looked into her brothers eyes, hoping her apology would reach his mind. But when Timmy continued to argue, Tammy looked up at Wanda and made a mental note to herself that she was going to wish for twin telepathy.

" I hate you Tammy!" Timmy yelled.

Tammy gasped on the verge of tears. Now it was Wanda's turn to be mad.

" Timmy! She is still your sis-"

" I don't care if she's my sister!" Timmy interrupted, " I wish she was never born!"

Cosmo gasped, " twist in the story!"

Tammy looked up at her godparents, " Cosmo? Wanda?"

Wanda closed her eyes and lifted her wand. She really didn't want to grant this horrible wish, but she had to. Cosmo waved goodbye to Tammy sadly,

" we'll miss you."

Tammy was taken aback, " you're not really going to grant his wish are you?"

" I wished for it! Grant it!" Timmy yelled.

" I'm sorry, sweetie." Wanda said.

Tammy turned to look at Timmy, " Timmy please, don't do this."

Timmy waved goodbye and looked away as his godparents granted his wish...

**End of flashback **

" after that," Wanda said, " Jorgen came in and wiped everyone's memory of Tammy Turner. Pictures of you and her were destroyed, in other words just like you asked, she fell off the face of the earth."

" man, your mean Timmy." Cosmo said.

" I... I was mad. It was a mistake. Can't we undo it?" Timmy asked.

" I don't know. We never tried it." Wanda said.

" then I wish my twin sister, Tammy Turner was back and everyone remembered her!" Timmy wished.

Cosmo and Wanda had been waiting for this wish for a long time and were happy to make it. But as their wands started to glow and Timmy's face lighten up, the godparents wands flustered and dropped.

" what happened? Why didn't it work." Timmy asked.

Before Cosmo or Wanda could answer his question, the floor began to rumble and then Jorgen Von Strangle appeared.  
-

**So how was it? Did you all like it? I wanted to update before some of you kill me because i know all of you loved the first chapter. Okay so please leave me a review. You can ask me anything you want or just tell me what you loved or hated about this chapter. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is mostly dialog. I hope you all don't mind. Okay enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jorgen Von Strangle glared down at Timmy without a sound. The young boy just looked up at Jorgen and dare not make a peep. Cosmo and Wanda were about to ask if everything was okay, but before they could, Jorgen waved his massive wand over Timmy and his fairies and whisked them away to Fairy World. Timmy found himself in front of the Fairy Council. Each member looking down at him from their large seats. Timmy waved to them shyly, but when they continued to stare, Timmy put his hand behind his back.

" Timmy Turner," One of the councilmen voices boomed, scaring Timmy. " You have been called upon this council today for your stupidity once again."

" Stupidity again?" Timmy asked, " what was the first- Oh wait now I remember." Timmy caught himself. He made a secret wish long ago, wishing that he could be ten forever, causing him a visit with the Fairy Council.

" You made a wish that your sister, Tammy Turner, were to never be born." Another councilmen boomed.

" It was a dumb wish and I should have never-" Timmy tried explaining, but yet another councilmen wearing green interrupted him.

" Did you or did you not wish for it?"

"I-I-I-I," Timmy started to stammer. Cosmo and Wanda wanted to help their godchild, but they were being held by Jorgen's massive hand. The only thing they could do was watch Timmy face the council members for his mistake. And by the look on Jorgen's face, it looked like Timmy might lose.

" Stop with the stammering, child and answer the question!" The pink hooded member yelled.

Timmy sighed, " Yes. I did make that wish, but I want her back. Please council members, can't I just wish for her back and for everyone to remember her?" Timmy begged.

" You said to her face that you hated her and that you never wanted to see her again. Is that not true?" The blue hooded member asked.

" I did say that," Timmy began, " but only because I was angry."

" And jealous!" Cosmo added.

" Thank you Cosmo." Timmy said grinding his teeth. But he relaxed when he looked at the council members again. " I want my sister back."

" And how do we know that you won't make that same mistake again, because of your sibling rivalry?" the green hooded member asked.

" I promise! Just please get her back."

The council members thought for a moment, huddling together and mumbling to themselves. Timmy waited with anticipation as he counted the seconds the members had him waiting. Timmy looked at his fairies with a worried face. They had the same look he did. Jorgen just stood there, also waiting to hear what the answer was going to be. Finally, for what seemed like hours, the councilmen separated and went back in their own chairs,

" We cannot bring your sister back," The pink hooded member began.

Timmy lowered his head, wanting to cry.

" But," The brown hooded member said, " you can."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other with confusion. How in the world could Timmy bring her back? Even Jorgen couldn't believe what he was hearing. Timmy looked up at the councilmen,

" Me? How?"

" We cannot undone your horrible-"

" yes, I know it was a horrible mistake!" Timmy said getting annoyed.

The blue hooded member cleared his throat, " Once a wish like that is made, it's up to the child who wished it, to bring that person back."

" To prove that you want them back in your life and admitting that you made a mistake." The green hooded member said.

Timmy thought for a second, thinking that the Fairy Councilmen were making fun of him. Thinking that he wasn't up for the challenge. But Timmy was certain that he wanted Tammy back for good and he would never make a wish like that again. Timmy looked up at the councilmen and nodded,

" I'll do it."

The councilmen leaned forward and said together,  
" The mission in bringing your sister back will be dangerous."

" I don't care."

Suddenly, Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy and the Fairy Council found themselves in front of a large locker. Timmy remembered that this was his locker, and that all of his wishes he unwished for ended up here. But Timmy was confused. Tammy wasn't a wish he made, so why would she be in there? He looked up at the council members for an answer.

" It is true that your sister wasn't a wish you wished for," The pink hooded one began.

" But because you wished her away, we needed a place to put her in. And this seemed like the perfect place." The blue hooded member said.

" So now, Timmy Turner, you must enter your locker full of wishes you unwished for, and find your sister." The brown member said.

Timmy shrugged, " Eh, sounds easy enough."

" But beware," The council members warned him, " for the wishes you unwished for wish to hurt you for making them live in this horrible place. For if they find you, they will kill you."

"That's confusing!" Cosmo joked.

Timmy's smile faded. Kill? As in dead, kill? Timmy looked at his fairies who poofed right next to him. Timmy began to shake, as he started to think that this wasn't such a good idea. But Wanda put her hand over Timmy's shoulders and smiled,

" It'll be alright, champ. We'll be right there with you to make sure nothing hurts you."

Timmy's smiled returned once more, " Thanks you guys."

" Whoa, not so fast." The green hooded member boomed. " Timmy must travel alone. Cosmo and Wanda will stay here."

" What!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy yelled.

Jorgen bursted out laughing, " Oh snap!"

The brown hooded member floated next to Jorgen and crossed his arms, " I don't know what your laughing about, Jorgen. Your watching Cosmo and Wanda and making sure they don't help Timmy in any way."

Jorgen silenced his laughing, " Aw."

This time it was Cosmo's turn to laugh, " Ha-" Jorgen grabbed Cosmo and began to squeeze hard.

Wanda looked at Timmy and put on a brave face for her godchild, " I know you'll bring her back, Timmy. I see it in your eyes that you really do care."

Timmy only smiled.

The blue council member floated next to Timmy and handed him a little remote with a star button in the middle.

" The locker is long and treacherous, and this remote will bring you back here."

" So," Timmy began, " If I find Tammy, I just push this button and it will send the two of us back?"

" Yes it will, but," The pink member added, " Use with caution, for the return button only works once.

" And I'll be using it when I find my sister!" Timmy said. He turned to Wanda, " I wish I had gear to help me get through this locker."

Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands and granted Timmy's wish. Timmy had on a white shirt with a brown leather jacket on top with a nice pair of brown pants to go along with it. His pink hat was replaced with a brown fedora and around his waist was a belt containing; a flashlight, rope, a pocket that held a candy bar, a water container, a small knife, and the return remote.

Jorgen put his hand on the locker handle and slowly began to open it. Timmy looked as the door opened revealing a forest with massive trees, beautiful tropic flowers, and lushes green grass. Timmy thought to himself,

' Yeah, right. Dangerous. How stupid do these council member think I am?'

Before stepping inside, Timmy hugged his fairies goodbye. Cosmo and Wanda told him to be careful, and the council members wished him luck. Jorgen knelt down beside Timmy and said,

" It was nice knowing you, Turner."

Timmy gulped and then gathered up his courage as he walked in...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Alright readers, now we venture into Timmy Turner's locker! What will be inside? What kind of wishes want to get rid of Timmy? And will Timmy find his twin sister? All of these answers will be answered in the future chapters of The Big Mistake! **

**Please leave me a review letting me know what you think of this chapter? And thank you again for reading my story. **


End file.
